


You’re sitting on my chair

by leaxCol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: #idk what else to say, Alpha Derek, Boys In Love, Fluff, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Lap Sitting, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Slightly Sexually, fullmoon, m/m - Freeform, sterek, teenwolf, werevolwes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaxCol/pseuds/leaxCol
Summary: "You’re sitting on my chair", "I don’t see your name written on it", "I always sit here and you know it"...."fine have it your way", "WAIT STILES WHAT ARE YOU..."Basically a story where Stiles had a bad day and just wants to get the pack meeting over with but Derek takes his chair and doesn’t want to move. Stiles isn’t having any of it.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	You’re sitting on my chair

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys!   
> Thank you for reading this one-shot. The Summary basically said it all, so I don’t want to keep you waiting much longer. I just wanted to say that English isn’t my first language and that grammar mistakes will most likely happen. Beside that I hope you enjoy!

***  
Stiles POV:

I was walking out of school and making my way to the parking lot, when I spotted my Jeep. I got in and waited a few minutes before I drove off. While driving my head was filling with thoughts. So far the day has been nothing more then exhausting. First we had math, my absolute least favourite subject, then I forgot my homework and got yelled at in next period. And on top of that I got into an argument with my dad. Apparently I’m not supposed to listen in on his phone calls. 

Tired, exhausted and irritated, I finally arrived at the loft where our weekly pack meeting takes place. I was a bit late but Scott still wasn’t there. I bet he’s snogging somewhere with Allison and forgot the time. I decided to grab some food and sit down, but when I got to the table someone else was already in my seat. "What the hell do you think you’re doing?", "Well Hello to you too Stiles", Derek said smugly. "You’re sitting on my chair", "I don’t see your name written on it", "I always sit here and you know it", I said getting slightly more irritated. "There are plenty other seats, just go somewhere else", "Besides I’m not planning on moving since this is my house", Derek responded. "Fine have it your way", I said smirking as I made my way over to him. "WAIT STILES WHAT ARE YOU...", Derek panicked. It was already too late to think this situation trough, as I was now sitting right on Derek’s lap. Derek’s face went pale and I swear his eyes flashed a deep shade of red for a second. It wasn’t too hard to get comfortable on the Sourwolf. Derek on the other hand was struggling to place his hands anywhere and I began to snicker when he awkwardly swung them around my waist. He decided to give me the silent treatment but I reminded him that both can play this game and just scrolled trough my phone, ignoring the situation. 

About 15 minutes later Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica and the rest all showed up at the same time. When they opened the door everyone went silent. That is until I heard Peter laugh from the corner, which btw.. When did he even get here? Was he there the entire time? Scott gave me an "wtf dude" look and that is when I realised how this might seem to others who didn’t hear our conversation before. Derek acted like this is the most normal thing in the world and started asking about the meeting. Luckily the others didn’t question us and decided to sit down. I was frozen in place and didn’t dare to move, it’s like you could cut the tension with a knife. 

The pack meeting was going well so far. It seems like everyone forgot the “oddly” situation from before, which is still going on. Scott and Boyd were currently discussing an boring topic about the pack and I found myself getting bored. I shifted and moved a bit from Derek’s lap to grab my phone and that’s when I noticed it. My face heated up faster then anything and I snapped my head back to look at Derek who was giving me the “Say anything and I will rip your throat out with my teeth” look. I gulped but kept steady. "Are you seriously hard right now?", I whispered. "Shut up, Stiles".

I couldn’t focus the entire time and my head was spinning. Did Derek seriously get hard because of me? Are we going to talk about this? Is he going to kill me? Did the rest notice? My thoughts were cut off when Scott announced the end of the meeting and everyone began to leave. I dismissed Scott’s burning curios look and gestured him that we are going to talk later. When the room was finally empty besides Derek and me I squeaked and jumped off Derek’s lap. "Are we going to talk about this", I questioned. "If you want to" Derek’s eyes were now completely red and full of lust. "Why did you...you know", I blurted out directly, surprising us both. "I kinda don’t have control over it". Silence. "Stiles listen, you were moving so much and I didn’t think anything of it...and it just happened", "It happened and we can just forget about it", Derek stated. No. I won’t let him have this. "Derek I wasn’t moving at all" And there it was this long silence again. "Is it because of me in general?", "Stiles we don’t have to talk about it", "What if I want to talk about it?", I asked with hope. "What do you want to hear, that I like you more then a friend?", my heart was racing but I answered with "Well do you?". Derek’s posture softened as he took my hand. "Stiles, I’m not good with words and you know that more then anyone but I’m trying. Everytime I love someone I get hurt or I hurt them. I’m bad at love and I know I’m selfish when I say this but.. Stiles I love you, I have been for a long time now". I was so shook I couldn’t even comprehend what happened. I noticed that Derek began to get anxious and to regret what he said, so I quickly jumped in his arms and connected our lips together. Derek was still for a moment but deepened the kiss once he realised. His hand traveled to my waist as he slowly pulled me in and his other hand found place on the side of my face while our lips slowly moved together. My hands were tangled in his hair and we started to pull apart for breaths. "I love you too Sourwolf"

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it with this really short one-shot. Let me know what you think and don’t be afraid to correct me and to give me new Ideas to write about. I hope you liked it!   
> Your Lea :)


End file.
